


Closer.

by tiamoperrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiamoperrie/pseuds/tiamoperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sei un angelo delle tenebre, Niall.»<br/>Sentì l'altro sbuffare contraddicendo la sua affermazione, così riprese a parlare prima di essere interrotto.<br/>«Puoi darmi torto, ma ormai mi conosci, e sai che non mi posso sbagliare.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer.

Drin, drin, drin.  
Un suono indistinto arrivò alle orecchie del ragazzo –ovattato dal sonno- facendolo destare tutto d’un tratto, ci volle meno di un minuto perché si trovasse a sedere sul letto con il telefono saldamente stretto in una mano, appoggiato all’orecchio, ma del resto la velocità e la precisione facevano ormai parte di lui.  
«Dammi un’ora e sarò lì, certamente.»  
Si schiarì appena la voce ancora impastata dal sonno prima di alzarsi dal proprio detto e dirigersi a passo svelto nel bagno; si sciacquò la faccia con l’acqua fredda per poi impugnare lo spazzolino per lavarsi i denti, quando ebbe finito tornò nella camera e aprì la porta della sua cabina armadio, vi entrò a passo sicuro per uscirne poco dopo con indosso un completo blu elegante, con una camicia bianca e una cravatta a pois bianchi e blu, del medesimo colore del fazzoletto che portava nel taschino della giacca, calzò un paio delle innumerevoli scarpe italiane impilate con maniacale cura nella scarpiera e –non prima di aver sistemato i capelli di fronte al grande specchio che occupava un’intera parete della camera da letto- si diresse al piano di sotto dove afferrò un paio di chiavi dal caratteristico portachiavi, prima di infilare la porta e prendere l’ascensore che portava al garage sottostante la casa, qui passò in fretta di fronte a molteplici macchine costose fino a che non si fermò davanti a quella prevista facendo scattare la sicura, salì sulla sua ferrari gialla sgargiante e –dopo aver fatto scattare il cancello automatico- diede gas per poi sparire nel traffico mattutino.

Circa venti minuti dopo il biondo fermò la macchina di fronte ad un lussuoso palazzo da undici piani, scese lanciando le chiavi all’addetto al parcheggio, e si avviò verso l’entrata dove il portiere, riconoscendolo, gli aprì la porta sorridendo, una volta dentro il ragazzo si diresse direttamente verso il grande ascensore in vetro, l’addetto gli aprì la porta sollevandosi il cappello prima di parlare: «Undicesimo come sempre?» ricevendo in risposta un semplice cenno col capo accompagnato da un sorriso, le porte si chiusero e in pochi istanti l’ascensore si fermò lasciando così che le porte venissero aperte.  
Una donna dai capelli rossi alzò il viso sorridendo alla vista del biondo, per poi annunciarlo attraverso un citofono prima di fargli cenno di accomodarsi nell’ufficio, il ragazzo aprì la porta chiudendosela subito alle spalle per poi voltarsi e rivolgere un rapido cenno con il capo all’unico uomo presente nella stanza, il quale era già in piedi pronto a parlare.  
«Niall, non ti aspettavo così presto, hai fatto molto velocemente.» Un sorriso balenò sul suo volto duro dall’aria nordica, prima che riprendesse a parlare.  
«Ma dato che sei qui ti prego di accomodarti, così che io possa spiegarti il motivo per cui ti ho convocato stamani.»  
Nell’udire quelle parole il biondo prese posto in una delle due grandi poltrone in pelle laccata che si trovavano di fronte all’imponente scrivania dietro la quale si trovava l’uomo.  
«Siamo sulle tracce di una serie di cinque dipinti che contengono al loro interno qualcosa di molto simile ad una chiave elettronica, i cinque dipinti sono ubicati in diverse location ancora parzialmente sconosciute, pensavamo fosse un lavoro semplice ma abbiamo perso molti dei nostri uomini in questa ricerca, per di più ora sembra che la mafia russa si sia interessata all’affare e ci abbia sguinzagliato contr alcuni dei loro uomini peggiori, come ad esempio Talesmohiv.» Qui si era fermato un attimo per controllare che il suo interlocutore stesse assumendo a pieno ogni singola informazione da lui fornita e poi –rassicurato dall’occhiata di approvazione di Niall- aveva continuato.  
«E qui subentri tu, il mio uomo migliore, ti affido l’operazione perché so di potermi fidare di te, perché benché questo sia un compito molto complesso –e l’elevato numero di nostri agenti scomparsi ce lo dimostra- so che tu saprai portarlo a termine con successo, verrai fornito di un equipaggiamento base e di una descrizione dei cinque quadri, le loro ubicazioni ti verranno svelate al momento opportuno, dovrai probabilmente attraversare tutto il globo per andare alla ricerca di cinque quadri di cui non ti è dato sapere più di ciò che già sai, pensi di poter accettare?» L’uomo corrugò le folte sopracciglia grigie incrociando le mani di fronte al proprio viso, si poteva facilmente intuire che stesse aspettando una risposta immediata –possibilmente positiva- e questa non tardò ad arrivare.  
«Domanda superflua, sono certamente pronto a partire stanotte stessa, l’apparente difficoltà della missione non mi fermerà certamente, anzi, sono ben felice di potermi misurare sul campo.»  
L’altro addolcì visibilmente i tratti del viso, quasi a distendersi in un sorriso, prima che un alone di preoccupazione tornasse sul suo viso.  
«Un’ultima cosa.» Prese qualche istante per studiare l’espressione attenta del più piccolo e poi tornò a parlare: «Non lavorerai da solo, sarai affiancato dal nuovo arrivato, mi pare si chiami Malik, Zayn Malik.»  
L’espressione di Niall mutò improvvisamente dallo stupore alla rabbia, tanto che si alzò di colpo sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo, facendo sobbalzare l’uomo che si trovava dietro esso.  
«Un pivellino, mi stai dicendo che dovrò fare da balia ad un pivellino?!» Gli urlò contro agitando le mani in aria, prima di voltarsi repentinamente passandosi una mano sulla fronte, come a volersi calmare, sentì una mano sulla sua spalla che lo induceva a voltarsi e così fece, poi l’altro ricominciò a parlare.  
«Ti sto dicendo che dovrai lavorare con la nuova recluta, perché saprà esserti molto utile in alcune occasioni, si dice sia in grado di fare cose che neppure i più addestrati uomini sono in grado di fare.»  
Vide dall’espressione negli occhi del biondo che questi lo stava per interrompere e così strinse di poco la presa sulla sua spalla, prima di continuare con tono più basso: «Cose che neanche tu sei in grado di fare, Niall.»  
Il ragazzo scrollò pesantemente il busto, liberandosi dalla presa dell’altro per poi cominciare a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro, mentre il più anziano lo guardava tornando a sedere, aspettando probabilmente che si calmasse.  
«Vuoi forse farmi credere che un qualche novellino possa essere migliore del tuo uomo più addestrato Destrohov?» Parlò con tono lento e misurato, quasi a contenere la sua ira, ma quando si voltò e vide il volto, pesantemente segnato dal dubbio, del suo capo non potè far altro se non sedersi ed aspettare pazientemente una risposta, che non tardò ad arrivare.  
«Ciò che sto dicendo, Niall, è che si dice ci siano cose -che lui è in grado di fare- che sarebbero in grado di ammutolire una nazione, fidati di me se ti dico che penso saprà essere un valido aiuto in questa complessa missione.»  
Il biondo annuì rapidamente, per poi alzarsi riprendendo la sua camminata nervosa lungo tutta la stanza, prima di aprire nuovamente bocca: «E quando potrò incontrare questo miracoloso ragazzo, se posso saperlo?»  
Destrohov non potè far a meno che ghignare sconsolato al sentire il suono ironico di quella frase, ma poi scosse il capo come a voler rimuovere quelle osservazioni, alzandosi in piedi e suonando un campanello sul muro vicino alla sua scrivania.  
«Sarà qui a momenti, non essere troppo duro con lui, potreste ritrovarvi a lavorare a stretto contatto per molto tempo, se tutto andrà come previsto.»

**Author's Note:**

> I commenti sono come cibo per gli autori, inoltre puliscono il vostro karma sporco, ricordate. (Y)


End file.
